Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 6 = 5$
Answer: Add $6$ to both sides: $(5x - 6) + 6 = 5 + 6$ $5x = 11$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{11}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{5}$